Southern Belle
by bluebunny16
Summary: I couldn't help myself when I got to know the real Edward Cullen. He was handsome, charming, great in bed...oh, and engaged to the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the south. Rated M for future lemons and language.
1. Beginnings

Southern Belle

Chapter One

 **Hello, lovely readers! I had a dream about a fanfiction like this last night and I just had to start writing it immediately. If you follow me, you know that I am also writing another story right now. That one will be done soon, though, so I hope you like the change of pace that this story has to offer. Thanks for reading! Of course, I own nothing.**

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! You knew of his engagement and you slept with him anyway! I didn't know that I raised a whore for a daughter. The whole community will look down upon this family and it is your fault, Isabella!"

I looked down at the ground and shuffled my feet uncomfortably. There was no point in trying to explain what had happened to my mother. She wouldn't care about the little details, she only cared about the bigger picture.

"You are a disgrace. I don't want to see you ever again, little missy. Do you hear me?! You're going to get the hell off of my property!"

She raised a hand but a stronger one wrapped around her wrist and stopped her.

"Renee, I believe you're being a bit overdramatic here. We don't know what really happened behind closed doors. For all we know, Tanya could be making wild accusations. We both know that she's never been a fan of our daughter," my father interrupted.

Renee ripped her arm away and turned to glare at me again.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Charles. What I know is that our daughter spread her filthy little legs for a man who is not even her betrothed! She had sex with Edward Cullen, who if you remember, is engaged to Tanya Denali. Two of the most powerful families in this town and she just had to screw up everything because she couldn't control herself. What do you have to say you pathetic whore?" my mother spit.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, mother. You wouldn't believe me, so what's the point? Is there anything else you have to say or shall I go inside and finish my chores?" I bit back with the same amount of venom.

"You will _not_ be staying in this house anymore, Isabella! I will not have such a filthy wench living under the same roof as me. Pack your things and go, you are no longer welcome."

"Ah, Renee, you're getting ahead of yourself. If you remember correctly, I am the one in charge of this household. You, as my wife, obey what I say and will do as I say. I know you understand this since you married me in the first place. Our daughter is to stay with us until the day of her wedding. Now, you'd be best to close that filthy mouth of yours. It is quite unbecoming on a woman such as yourself," my father interjected.

My mother sputtered, trying to think of something to say but she came up blank. Huffing, she hiked up her skirt and walked back to the house without another word. I turned to my father and hugged him gratefully. He rubbed my back soothingly and I had to fight myself to not cry.

"Thank you, father. I don't know what I would do if she had kicked me out. I have nowhere else to go," I sobbed when I could no longer control myself.

"Shh, it's okay Bella darling. You know I would never allow your mother to do such a horrible thing. Now, go inside and finish your chores before she finds something else to yell at you for. And for the sake of you and the reputation of this family, I sincerely hope that Tanya is yelling wolf."

I nodded and watched as he made his way out to the barn. I took a deep breath and walked back into the house, glad that my mother was nowhere in sight. I picked up the mop I had dropped when she came inside, yelling about the accusations that Tanya had made.

It didn't take long for me to finish my chores and make my way back out to the barn.

"Daddy! I'm done with cleaning. If you don't need any help out here, is it okay if I go see Rosalie? She invited me over for tea this morning."

He rubbed his mustache with a twinkle in his eye.

"I can handle this, Bella. Go have fun with your friends but be home before night falls. We are expecting a couple guests for dinner."

"Thank you, daddy!" I yelled before running over and hugging him.

Chuckling, he patted my back and shooed me out of the barn. I walked the short distance to Rosalie's house where she was waiting for me on the porch with the tea ready. I took my usual seat and took a sip, glad for the distraction after everything that had happened today.

"So, I heard that you slept with the infamous Edward Cullen. Is it true?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

I dropped a cube of sugar in my drink and swirled it a few times before answering.

"Would you really want to know if I did?" I finally asked. She slammed her cup down on the table and cupped my cheeks, forcing me to look at her.

"Of course I would, you lush! You're my best friend and I want to know everything that goes on in your life. Lord knows my life is hectic enough so it's refreshing to hear about someone else's shitty life."

I chuckled and took a few more drinks before responding.

"Yes, I did sleep with him. It was fantastic, Rose. He really knew what he was doing and…he made me feel special. I knew it wasn't just another lay for him."

She slapped my arm and laughed, attempting to regain composure when we saw her fiancée walking up the walk to the porch.

"Ah, Isabella. Long time no see, it's a pleasure," Royce said before taking my hand and placing a kiss.

"I could say the same, Royce. How long until the wedding?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed but hid it with a cough. She wasn't as successful in hiding her grimace.

"One month on the day. It's going to be a glorious wedding, I cannot wait to make you mine, Rosalie. The name Rosalie King has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

I tried to hide my disdain, "Yes, it does have a nice ring to it. I think I just heard Rosalie's father calling for you, Royce."

He thanked me before running inside to see what Rose's dad needed. I looked over to my best friend and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Why are you marrying him, Rose? We both know he hasn't been faithful ever since you two got together."

She looked at me with her eyes full of sorrow and I couldn't not feel bad for her.

"It would be quite beneficial to my family, Bella. His family comes from royalty. It could do wonderful things for my father and his political career," she explained.

I squeezed her hand again and we enjoyed the rest of our time together in silence. When the sun started to go down, I stood up and wiped the dust off of my skirt.

"I must run home. Father said that we were having guests for dinner, so this ought to be interesting. Have a wonderful evening, Rose. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

She stood up and hugged me, placing a kiss on my cheek and telling me to leave before I got in trouble.

I made my way back home a few minutes early and helped my mother set the table.

"No matter how tonight goes, you will not mention the current…situation you have put this family into. When everything falls apart, you will have no one to blame but yourself," my mother stated before the doorbell rang.

I nodded and made my way to the front door, welcoming Billy and Jacob inside. After the men made their introductions I sat in my seat and ate quietly while the men talked. Once we finished dinner and my mom served dessert, Billy cleared his throat.

"I thank you for this wonderful dinner, Renee. It's been a long time since we've had a meal this delicious since Jacob's mother passed away. I hope your daughter can cook as well?" he said but framed it to sound like a question.

My mother beamed and rubbed my hand, putting on a show for the guests.

"Of course she can, Billy. I taught her everything she knows about being the proper housewife," my mother responded.

I shuddered at the thought of becoming a housewife. However, Billy looked pleased with my mother's response.

"That's what I like to hear. Isabella, I talked to your father a couple of days ago about a serious manner. We would like for you and Jacob to be wed as husband and wife. You would make a great pair, we believe."

I gasped and looked at Jacob, panicked. He only grinned and I knew there was no way I could talk my way out of this.

"It's settled! We shall start planning the wedding immediately, set for two months from now. You will be a wonderful addition to the family, Bella," Billy said with a wide grin on his face.

My mother kicked me under the table and I somehow managed to beam like she did earlier. They cheered while drinking some alcohol that smelled rotten to me. I pretended to take sips but I knew it wouldn't settle well in my stomach. How could I be excited about my engagement when my heart belonged to another?


	2. Reflections

Chapter Two

Reflections

 **Hey, guys. I'm already updating, wahoo! I'm not overly happy with how this chapter went but it gave me a pretty good sense of direction for where this story is going to go. Please review and give me any suggestions, I really appreciate it!**

"He's definitely not the worst of the few possibilities of men to marry," Rose said while taking a sip of her tea.

"No, Jake is a great guy. The thing is…he's like a brother to me. I can't imagine being romantically involved in any way let alone getting married to him," I replied.

We made small talk before I realized it was time to head back to my house and start making dinner.

"I'll see you later, Rosie. I have to head back before my mom finds another reason to yell at me."

She chuckled and waved goodbye before walking into her own house. I made my way down the driveway and turned left when I felt some strong arms wrap around my waist and drag me into the woods. A hand clamped down over my mouth before I could scream.

"Shh, it's just me. Don't struggle, Bella. I don't want your gorgeous dress to get ruined," a disgusting voice said quietly in my ear.

I stopped struggling and felt relieved. There was only one man's voice who could make me feel like weak to the knees like this.

He stopped once we were in the meadow, where we first became friends.

"There are rumors going around about us, I hear," Edward stated.

"Unfortunately, due to Tanya caterwauling to anyone who will listen. Whose business is it but ours that we slept together?" I asked rhetorically.

He ran a hand through his beautiful messy red/brown hair and he paced before saying something else.

"Tanya has agreed to turn the other cheek and continue with the wedding as long as we don't see each other anymore," he finally said.

I laughed and took a deep breath.

"Then we won't let her know that we're still seeing each other," I stated simply.

He scrubbed his face and looked at me with so much sadness it hurt.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, things weren't supposed to go this way. If it were up to me I'd be marrying you instead of her but I cannot disobey my parents like that. In this society we don't marry for love, we marry for foolish and selfish reasons."

Tears came to my eyes and I tried to blink them away. I waited until I thought I could control the shakiness in my voice.

"Edward, you can't do this. I love you and I know you love me," I cried, unable to keep my voice from cracking towards the end.

He stood straighter and his jaw set with his eyes hardening.

"What we had was a fling and now that fling is over. You need to grow up and act like an adult and marry Jacob Black without another thought about me. Do you understand?"

"Fuck, no I don't understand! Edward, I gave you my virtue because _you love me_ and this isn't something that you can magically throw away!"

"If your virtue was that important then you wouldn't have given it to me so easily, would you?" he spit back angrily.

"Get out of here, Edward Cullen! I never want to see you again!" I yelled and slapped him.

He held his cheek and I saw the sadness and pain returned to his eyes. Instead of saying anything back, he turned and walked the opposite direction. I fell to the ground on my knees and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around my waist, hoping it would somehow hold in the pain I was feeling.

* * *

 _"_ _Edward, are you sure? Don't get me wrong, I love you. But I'm scared that someone will walk in and-," he stopped my ranting with a kiss._

 _That was all I needed. His kiss let me know that I was doing the right thing, given the wrong conditions._

 _His hands traced my body slowly and I shivered with delight. He wasted no time in unlacing the back of my dress and removing my undergarments so he could marvel at my naked body by the candlelight._

 _"_ _You are absolutely gorgeous, Isabella. I hope no other man will have the satisfaction of seeing you in such perfect glory," he murmured before nibbling on my earlobe._

 _"_ _Oh, God. Edward, please," I begged._

 _"_ _Please, what? You need to use your words, beautiful," he replied._

 _I shuddered again and he made his way down my neck to my collarbone. Goosebumps followed his lips and his hands went to my waist. I put my own hands on his chest and pushed him away, earning a confused look._

 _"_ _It's not fair that I'm naked and you're standing there in too many clothes," I said shyly._

 _He smirked and look his clothes off slowly, taunting me. I gasped when he was fully naked and bit my lip._

 _"_ _Come here and lay on the bed. It's quite comfortable," he requested with a beckoning finger._

 _I did as he asked and laid on the bed, keeping my legs closed. He leaned on top of me and slowly opened them with his hand._

 _"_ _You're beautiful, Bella. I don't want you to be shy. I want to see you."_

 _I spread my legs more and let him settle between them._

 _"_ _You're so wet and ready, Bella. If you want me to stop I will but please tell me now," he said._

 _I bit my lip and nodded. He pushed slowly and I gripped the sheets. It was painful, but nothing I couldn't handle. When he was fully sheathed he paused and looked me in the eyes, rubbing my cheek with his hand._

 _"_ _I can't get over how gorgeous you are, Bella. Thank you for giving me the most important part of you."_

 _He pulled out and thrust back in, taking things slowly. It didn't take long for him to escalate and his thumb went to my clit and that was all it took for me to go over the edge. He thrust a few more times before reaching his climax._

 _When we had caught our breaths he lay next to me and ran his hand slowly up and down my side. We stayed silent until the bedroom door creaked open._

 _"_ _Edward? Isabella? What the hell is going on here?!" the strawberry blonde screamed._

 _I jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as I could while Edward tried to handle the situation._

 _"_ _Tanya, we both know that this is purely an arranged marriage. This is to help our families. I am in love with Bella and you won't stop me from seeing her," he explained slowly once he got his own clothes on._

 _He rubbed her arms soothingly and it appeared that she took the bait until she turned back to me with fire in her eyes._

 _"_ _You no-good, stupid, lousy, whore! You will stay away from my husband! Your name will be tarnished in this town once they know what you did!" she yelled._

 _"_ _Tanya, listen to me! You are not going to tell anyone about what you saw. If you know what's good for you, you won't tell anyone about this."_

 _She glared at me but walked back out into the hallway. Edward came up to me and intertwined one hand through my hair and another on my hip. He leaned in and kissed me slowly, causing more butterflies to appear in my stomach._

 _"_ _Bella, do not tell anyone about tonight. Not even Rosalie. Terrible things could be at stake if anyone besides Tanya finds out about this, okay? Good girl. Now run home so I can make sure my fiancée has calmed down."_

* * *

Tanya didn't keep her mouth shut, though. It was only a matter of hours before she had gone to the marketplace and announced our sins.

That was a couple days ago and now, here I am. Kneeling and sobbing in the middle of the gorgeous meadow that Edward had brought me to only weeks before.

I couldn't believe that he didn't still love me. There's no way he would make such sweet love to me like that if he didn't love me. I knew that Tanya was behind this and there would be hell to pay.


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3

Revenge

"Hello, my name's Alice! How can I help you lovely ladies?" A short girl with an even shorter haircut asked.

I looked to Rosalie uneasily but she nodded encouragingly. I took a deep breath and grinned.

"Hi, Alice. I'm Bella and this is my best friend, Rosalie. I recently got engaged and obviously need a wedding dress," I explained with a chuckle.

"Good thing you came to a dress shop, then. What kind of dress are you looking for?"

I looked at Rose who jumped in for me.

"Something strapless with a heart-shaped neckline but lace from the top of the neckline to cover her shoulders. And a long veil. I actually got my wedding dress here rather recently," she added.

Alice's face lit up and she snapped, pointing at Rose.

"I knew I recognized you. A girl with such a pretty face isn't easily forgotten. Let me go get this one dress that I think will be perfect for your friend."

She walked to the back and I slumped in one of the chairs.

"I know it sucks right now, Bella. But Jacob will make you a great husband. He does love you, even if it's a different kind of love and I know you love him."

I nodded solemnly and she sighed in annoyance.

"Bella, I understand what it's like to be engaged to a man that you don't love. But compared to Royce, you got the good end of the deal. Royce is a piece of shit and anytime I think about consummating our married I throw up in my mouth a little. Please don't be so sour," she begged.

I squeezed her hand and smiled as much as I could, even though I knew it was still pathetic.

"You're right Rosalie. I just wish there was some way for me to get Edward back. I love him after all."

"I found it! Come try it on, Bella," Alice chimed from the other room. I followed to where the voice was and it took us a few minutes to get me into the dress. When I had it on, I gasped at the beauty.

"It's perfect, Alice! How did you know it'd look this amazing?"

She giggled and covered her mouth.

"Sorry. I'm just good at what I do. Let's show it to your friend."

I nodded and she led me back out to the main room. We looked around confused until Rosalie walked back in from another side room.

"Sorry, I had to use the lavatory. You look absolutely stunning, Bella. That is perfect for your wedding, Jacob won't know what hit him."

My smile sunk a little when she mentioned Jacob but I perked back up when I saw her glare at me.

"Let me go pay then we can grab lunch, Rosie. I'll be right back."

After I got changed and paid, we decided to have lunch at my house for once.

"Rosalie! It's so wonderful to see you! Although, I still don't understand how you can put with my daughter since she's such a wretched whore," Renee said.

I opened my mouth to retort but Rose elbowed me in the ribs.

"As always, it's also lovely to see you as well. Please excuse us while we have lunch and discuss wedding details?"

My mother always loved Rosalie and was constantly commenting on how she wondered how the two of us could be friends. She did anything Rose asked so she walked upstairs without another word. I blew out the breath I had been holding and smiled at Rose gratefully.

"I don't know how you can put up with her, Rose. I'm pretty sure she's the devil."

Rosalie snorted and poured herself a glass of tea.

"My parents are no walk in park, either. Maybe that's why we're such good friends, eh? We both come from shitty families and have to marry shitty men that we don't love."

I agreed sadly and we ate our sandwiches in silence.

"Have you finished your chores for the day?" she asked once we finished eating.

I shook my head.

"I may be twenty-two years old but my mother still doesn't allow me to leave the house without my chores being completed. At least I'm lucky to have a dad that cares about me. He didn't even question what had happened between Edward and me when the rumors started."

"Yeah, you got pretty lucky with that father of yours. My parents don't care how I feel. They want me to buck up and marry Royce. Mother was even talking about moving the wedding forward a few weeks," Rosalie replied.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. You deserve to marry someone that you actually love."

She shrugged and stood up, wiping off her skirt.

"We both do, Bella. Now, let's sneak back out to the market so I can buy food for supper tonight."

I agreed and we tiptoed down the stairs. I didn't see my mother anywhere it sight so we made our way out the front door. It wasn't a long walk to where the produce was sold. We took our time, looking through the different selections.

"I think we need some more potatoes…oh, well. We eat enough that it won't be a big deal," Rosalie murmured to herself.

After she had chosen the potatoes she wanted we made our way towards the center to finish picking out ingredients.

"Ow! What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" she hollered.

A very large man turned and looked down at us, surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you ladies there. My name's Emmett. How about you?" he asked.

Rosalie still looked rather pissed but decided to answer his question instead of ripping him a new one.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Isabella."

His eyes widened when he heard my name and he stared at me.

"Isabella? As in, Isabella Swan?"

I shifted uncomfortably.

"That depends on why you're asking," I replied slowly.

"You're the one that had sex with my best friend!"

I blushed bright red.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. It's just…not many people piss off Tanya nearly as bad as you did. It's nice to meet the one that managed to get her to lose her cool. This actually works out perfectly."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a couple of pieces of paper and handed one to each of us.

"If you haven't already been invited, I'd love to see you gorgeous ladies at Tanya and Edward's wedding. It would honestly make my day to see the look on her face when she sees you at her wedding. You might just become my new best friend," he said in awe.

I chuckled and was about to respond but Rosalie reached up and slapped him before I could say anything.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he screeched and rubbed his cheek.

"That's for running into me like the big oaf you are. Next time you should watch where you're walking. But I, uh…we greatly appreciate the invitations."

He grinned and laughed.

"No problem. I'll see you guys there, hopefully," he said before walking away with a wave.

Rosalie watched him as he walked the opposite direction. I elbowed her in the side and she jumped before turning back to me.

"You're engaged, little missy," I chastised.

"That doesn't mean that I can't admire," she retorted smoothly.

We finished picking out the ingredients and went back to her house so I could help her make dinner.

"That Emmett guy was extremely cute," she stated after we cooked in silence for a while.

I snorted, "Yes, he is. Keep it in your pants, Rosie. You don't want to end up in the same boat as me."

"But just the thought of sleeping with Royce dries me up like the desert, Bella. But when I think about Emmett-."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Rosie. Let's just get to cooking and not even think about other men other than our fiancées. We have a couple weddings to finish preparing for."

She signed but nodded in agreement. I hoped that we would be able to stay faithful to the men we didn't love.


End file.
